


I hear you breathing in (Another day begins)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 12: Your Love Is A Song [Switchfoot]❀❀❀The fan whirs softly above them, the only noise in the apartment aside from the distant sound of cars passing by. The blinds on the windows hide most of the light, but not all of it, allowing Blaine the ability to observe Kurt in the warm orange of the sunrise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I hear you breathing in (Another day begins)

Blaine wakes up before Kurt; he usually does. It would surprise people, Blaine thinks, that Kurt tends to wake up after him. After all, the brunet is almost always organized and punctual. 

But Blaine knows how difficult it can be for his fiancé to fall asleep. Last night was one of those nights, Kurt unable to shut his mind off and relax — guilty that he’s keeping Blaine awake with his tossing and turning no matter how many times Blaine tells him it’s okay. Well, it’s not okay that Kurt’s insomnia keeps him up at night, no matter how exhausted he may be, but Blaine wouldn’t want to fall asleep if he knew Kurt couldn’t.

Eventually —  _ thankfully _ — Kurt had crashed, curled up with one hand tucked under his pillow and the other reaching to pull Blaine’s arm over his side. Tucking his nose by Kurt’s neck and sliding his knees behind Kurt’s, it hadn’t taken long for Blaine to follow in his steps.

Sometime during the night, though, Blaine had turned on his back and Kurt had moved to curl up into his side, using Blaine’s outstretched arm as a pillow. His right leg is thrown across Blaine’s thighs, his other leg pushed up against Blaine’s, and an arm thrown over his side, a mirror of their earlier position in which Blaine had been the one wrapped around Kurt. 

The fan whirs softly above them, the only noise in the apartment aside from the distant sound of cars passing by. The blinds on the windows hide most of the light, but not all of it, allowing Blaine the ability to observe Kurt in the warm orange of the sunrise. 

This is his favorite thing to do since moving to New York, waking up with Kurt in his arms, or him in Kurt’s. It’s before the stress of the day and the rush of getting ready, before the walk to the NYADA and NYU campuses, and their long days of classes and work. Now, Kurt’s completely at ease, relaxed in his sleep in a way that makes him look younger,  _ lighter.  _

The rise and fall of Blaine’s chest moves Kurt in a gentle rise and fall and Kurt’s soft exhales are soothing to hear and to feel, warm against his chest. 

Blaine can note the moment Kurt begins to stir, his hand curling into a loose fist and his breathing stuttering as he sighs. Blaine moves to place a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, happy to see his fiance's soft smile when he moves back. Eyelashes fluttering — tickling Blaine’s chest — Kurt blinks his eyes open slowly, focusing in on Blaine’s face.

Pulling Kurt over him, Blaine sighs happily at the sensation of Kurt hugging him closely, arms wrapped around his sides and face pushed into the side of Blaine’s neck, pressing light kisses along the column of his throat.

“I love you,” Kurt says, toes flexing and limbs stretching as he wriggles into a more comfortable position, his head over Blaine’s heart.

Blaine brings a hand up to Kurt’s head, tangling his fingers through his fiancé’s sleep-mussed hair. Feeling Kurt’s smile brushing against his chest, Blaine wraps his free arm around Kurt’s side, “I love you too,  _ so much. _ ”

They lay there for as long as they can, breathing, living, content with embracing each other in the comfort of their bedroom. 

_ Infinite,  _ Blaine thinks, _ could  _ _ never _ _ be enough to describe his love for Kurt. _


End file.
